


On His Way Home

by denisemuriel



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emotions, Fluff, Happy Ending, Little bit of angst, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 21:47:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12591232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denisemuriel/pseuds/denisemuriel
Summary: “Ehm, yeah.” Harry looked down onto his lap, fumbling with his fingers. “It’s Louis’.” He replied quietly.“Oh my god.” A voice that didn’t belong to his sister Gemma replied.When Harry looked up from his lap, he saw Lottie standing across the room in the door frame and his eyes grew as wide as hers. She was Louis’ fucking sister, damn it. And now she knew that he was pregnant with her brother’s baby.“Lottie, your fucking brother got my baby brother pregnant!” Gemma exclaimed.Or the one where Harry is set up on a blind date with his sister's best friend's brother





	On His Way Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [happilylouie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/happilylouie/gifts).



> Hi :)  
> First of all I am very sorry it took me so long to finish this story. A lot happened in my life in the last few month and now I'm just very happy that I am finally done.
> 
> I want to thank Tessa for being my beta and helping me constantly the whole time and also kikikryslee for giving me ideas when I didn’t know what to write anymore. And finally, I want to thank my best friend Isi for helping me and for finding a name for this story. (It didn’t have one until the very end.)
> 
> This is the first time I’ve written anything, so I'm a little bit scared but I hope you still enjoy it!

On his way home from work Harry stopped at a little supermarket so he could do his weekly grocery shopping and buy the essentials to cook a decent meal for dinner tonight. He wasn’t a health freak or anything but to be realistic, it was too expensive to eat take away all the time and he thought that he should save up as much as he could because living in London was already expensive enough.

 

When he arrived at his building he decided to take the elevator for once instead of the stairs, even though it would’ve been the healthier option, but the grocery bags were just so heavy. Harry currently lived on the top floor in a small studio flat which he thought was perfect.

Once he made it to his front door, he had to put the bags down in order to be able to open the door. He took off his shoes, placed them neatly into the shoe rack he had put in the entryway and made his way to the kitchen. It was an open white modern kitchen connected to the living slash bedroom with a cooking island and enough space to move and to be creative. If Harry was honest it was what he loved most about the flat. And maybe the view he had from the large windows.

As Harry put the bags down on the counter, he was promptly greeted by his cat Garry that came running from the sofa and then jumped onto the counter.

“Hey big boy, had a nice sleep?” He greeted him as he ran his fingers through the thick red fur. He had been a Christmas gift by his mother last year because she wanted him to have some company.

“You’re hungry, aren’t you?” Harry asked and made his way to the fridge to get some food out and then placed the bowl on his mat on the floor. “Dinner is served.” Harry laughed as the cat jumped down from the counter and started eating while he begun to put the groceries away, only leaving the ones out he needed for dinner.

He had decided to make a somewhat healthy vegetable lasagne with zucchini instead of pasta sheets, it always tasted really good, was easy to make and he could freeze the leftovers to eat it at a later time, after all Harry only had to cook for himself.

He started by putting the ground meat for the sauce in a pan so it could roast while he washed the vegetables and then sliced them. Once the Bolognese was done and he had fried the zucchini slices he started to put everything in a casserole layer by layer. When he was done layering everything he put a little bit of shredded cheese on top and then put the casserole into the preheated oven and set a timer.

While Harry waited for the food to be done cooking, he began cleaning the kitchen and set a plate on the counter so he could eat right away. He even had time to fold the laundry he had done the day before and stripped out of his normal clothes and then put on a comfy shirt and joggers that he practically lived in when he was home.

When the lasagne was ready Harry put some on his plate and then sat down on his couch and started to watch some Netflix while eating. Garry had cuddled up to him and was now curled up into a ball of fur. He really was adorable.

And as it turned out, his dinner tasted really good indeed. While he ate, he talked to his cat from time to time and when he was done eating Harry did the dishes and cleaned the rest of the kitchen right away because he still had stuff to do for work the next week.

 

After graduating University last year, Harry had started to work in a nursery school. He had always wanted to work with children one day, but he had never been sure in which department he wanted to work in. In the end, he became a nursery school teacher because he loved little children so much.

Back from the kitchen he took a craft book for children from his bookshelf and then went to his desk, which he had placed near the windows, and sat down on the stool. He had to find something fun he could craft with the kids next week because it was already September so they were going to take down all the summer decorations they had made in the last few month and put on new ones for autumn instead.

There were so many different options that looked nice that Harry had difficulties to decide on one but in the end, he choose to make little hedgehogs out of leaves. They looked nice and were easy to make, he would only need brown crafting paper, wobbling eyes and dried leaves. So, he would probably go to the park with the kids on Monday, if the weather was nice, and collect the leaves they needed with them.

 

Just as he started to write down a list with all the other crafts possible that sounded interesting to him as well, his MacBook started to ring, indicating that he had an incoming skype call.

It was his beloved sister Gemma, who actually had been supposed to come over tonight, but ultimately couldn’t make it because something work related came up. He wasn’t mad or anything so he accepted her call immediately.

“Hi Gems.” He smiled at the screen when he could finally see his sister’s face. “What’s up? You still working?” She looked tired, but still had a little smile on her face.

“Yeah, little bro, unfortunately, just taking a short break. The article is taking me ages, I would’ve started sooner but it came in last minute, I’m sorry I couldn’t make it tonight.” She sighed and pouted. It had become kind of tradition for them to meet up at least once a week because she also lived in London and was kind of his only friend besides Niall, who he worked with.

“Hey, don’t worry about it, you’re going to smash it, I’m sure.” His sister worked as an editor in the beauty department of a fashion magazine, and it was everything she had ever dreamt of doing, so of course Harry was very proud of her.

“That’s nice of you to say, I appreciate it. Everything alright with you?” She asked and rested her chin in the palms of her hands.

“Yeah, everything’s fine. Was actually just working on a list of crafts I want to make with the kids.” Harry replied and held the notepad up into the camera, where you could see the drawing of a little hedgehog as well.

“That’s great Harry. I don’t want to hold you up any longer, but I have to ask you for a favour really quick.” She sat straight up in her chair and looked into the camera with determination.

“What kind of favor?” He was unsure if he actually wanted to know what she had in mind because every time she looked that way it was never anything good.

“Are you free tomorrow night?” Oh no, Harry thought. What did she want him to do?

“Yeah, why?” Harry asked unsure.

“You have to go on a date tomorrow.”

“What? Why? No!” He exclaimed shocked, eyes wide.

“Harry, please, you have to go.”

“No Gems, you know I don’t like to go on dates.” He wasn’t even lying, it was true. He just didn’t like to go out, from time to time he would be dragged out by Niall or Gemma, he wasn’t shy or anything but usually he just preferred staying home watching a movie or reading a book.

“I know, but please Harry, I’m begging you!” And Harry could see the desperation on her face.

“I really don’t want to go.” He mumbled.

“I’ll do everything you want, if you say yes.” Gemma begged and pouted at him.

“Everything?” He asked her and bit his lower lip. Nervous habit apparently.

“Is that a yes?” She looked so hopeful that he didn’t want to let her down, but at the same time he still didn’t want to go on a date.

“Depends.” He hesitated. “What kind of date is it? Who am I supposed to go on a date with?” He surprised himself with even asking that.

“It’s a blind date. I can’t tell you much, but he’s really nice, you have to trust me! Also, you need to go out from time to time, it’s not healthy to spend your time in your flat.”

“I don’t know, Gems.”

“Pretty please, say yes, Harry.” She pleaded, hands into a prayer.

“I’ll think about it.” Harry huffed out in reply and he really shouldn’t have done that. Damn it.

“That means yes, right? I love you baby bro, I love you so much! You won’t regret it.” She put her hands on her mouth in surprise and then put her fist in the air and let out a loud ‘yes’.

“That’s not what I said!” Oh no, oh no, oh no.

“Perfect, I’ve got to go now!”

“No! Gemma, wait! I didn’t say yes!” His eyes were wide again, he just hoped that she wouldn’t end the call. They were definitely not done talking!

“I’m going to text you the details! I love you, bye!” She shouted and then disconnected the call.

Harry put his face into his hands and groaned loudly. So, he had a date tomorrow, apparently. This couldn’t be happening. Awesome.

 

When Harry woke up the next morning it was not because he slept enough or because Garry was hungry, no, it was because Niall had knocked on his front door rather loudly and then let himself into the flat with the spare keys he had been given by Harry.

“Leave me alone.” Harry groaned and tried to hide himself under his duvet. He didn’t want to get up. Nope. He was going to stay in his bed until Monday morning, when he had to go back to work. Yeah, that’s what he was going to do.

“Hey, none of that. You have to get up, I’ll make pancakes.” Niall said as he sat down on the side of Harry’s bed.

“I don’t want any. Go home!” Harry mumbled in response.

“But you love my pancakes, Harry!”

“I do, but still.”

“What’s wrong, Haz, why are you so crumpy, c’mon talk to me.” His best friend gently rubbed his shoulder.

“Gemma set me up on a blind date.” And Niall started laughing, holding his belly.

“The heck, she did what?! That’s hilarious!”

“No, it’s not!” Harry sat up and hit Niall’s shoulder. “Stop laughing, it’s not funny!”

“But it is! You don’t even want to go out with me and now she set you up on a date?” He cried and wiped fake tears from under his eyes while he tried to calm himself down.

“You definitely have to go. When was even the last time you went out with another person your age that wasn’t your sister or me?”

“I umm...” he tried to remember his last date or anything remotely similar. “Actually, I can’t remember.” Harry groaned and hid his face in Niall’s shoulder as he sat up. “I still don’t want to go.”

“Harry,” Niall sighed and pulled his best friend into a side hug. “there’s nothing wrong with going on a date, it will be fun, you’ll see.”

“I don’t know about that.”

“When is the date?”

“Tonight.”

“Just go and see what happens, if it’s really bad then you just call me and I’ll come and get you, alright? I’ll be your knight in shining armor.” Niall said, still hugging him.

“Okay, alright.” Harry mumbled and slowly pulled away from the hug.

“Great. And now let’s have some pancakes, I’m starving!” The Irish one exclaimed and stood up offering his hand to Harry while he smiled encouragingly at him.

“Yeah.” He answered, taking his friends hand, a tiny smile on his lips.

 

Finding an outfit for the date wasn’t as difficult Harry thought as he stood in front of his closet, which was built into the wall. Taking a quick look, he chose black skinny jeans and his favorite sheer button down. After he was done getting dressed, he took one look into the full length mirror on the wall and thought that he looked quite decent. If his date didn’t like his looks then that was going to be their problem. He wasn’t going to be there to impress anyone, he was just doing his sister a favor, so it didn’t matter that much anyways.

Before he went to put his shoes on, he made his way into the kitchen to feed the cat and cuddle him one last time. After he had put on his boots and coat on he called “I’m going out Garry, see you later and love you!” The cat meowed in response and Harry closed the door behind him, locking it with his keys and then made his way down the stairs outside into the cold September air.

 

A few hours ago, his sister had sent him the address of the restaurant and time he was supposed to meet up with this mystery guy. His sister still hadn’t revealed anything about him, even though Harry had begged her. She had only told him that his name was Louis, but that was it.

The weather was rather cold and chilly as he walked down the street. When he arrived at the tube station he took the lift down to the platform and then leaned against a wall as he waited for the next tube to arrive. A few minutes later when the tube rolled into the station Harry could see that the coaches were absolutely packed and he hoped that at least a few people would get off here. To his luck there were a lot of people leaving the tube as the doors opened so he even got a seat to sit down, when he entered the coach.

He took out his book, he always carried one with him, so he could read during the ride. He was so engrossed in the book that he didn’t even notice that the tube had stopped moving and now stood still in a dark tunnel. Just as he considered asking the person sitting next to him what had happened a loudspeaker voice announced

“Due to technical problems, the train has come to a stop. We will update you with further information soon if necessary.”

Harry took a look at his watch and saw that it was nearly eight and he should’ve been at his stop five minutes ago. Fuck. He was going to be late.

“Shit!” He groaned under his breath and took out his phone. Maybe he could text Gemma so that she could tell this Louis guy, he wasn’t going to make it on time, he thought and pulled his lower lip between his teeth absently. But unfortunately, there was no service as he looked at the lock screen.

As the minutes went by he got more and more nervous.

 

When he finally made it into the station, it was already quarter past eight. He took off into a run because he didn’t want to be there any later than needed. People must have thought he was crazy by the way he was speeding down the street, also he had nearly knocked down a woman in the process.

By the time, he arrived at the restaurant, there were a few people standing outside but only one guy alone. This must have been Louis. He was wearing a brown jacket, sweater, dark jeans and trainers. And he looked attractive, very attractive, Harry was not going to lie.

He came to a stop a few steps away from him, still panting slightly.

“Hey, are you Louis?” He asked the guy, that was now looking at him and gave him a small smile.

“Yes, and you’re late.” He responded flatly and turned on his heel, entering the restaurant. Harry following him dumbly.

Well, that was a good start.

Harry waited behind Louis, as he talked to the waitress before she took both of their coats and then led them to a small booth in the corner of the restaurant, where they both sat down. And she handed them each a menu before she left.

“I’m really sorry I’m late, but there was…” Harry started but didn’t get to finish because he was interrupted by Louis.

“Look, I don’t really care why you’re late. Let’s be real, we were both set up on this stupid blind date thing, and I’m only here because I owed my sister a favor. I was really looking forward to chill at home and eat some greasy pizza tonight, before my sister Lottie barked into my flat and threw me out of my own home. So, let’s just order something and get it over with. As you can see I’m not really in the mood.”

Harry didn’t know what to respond to that, so he just went with a small “Ok” and then started to look into the menu.

When a waitress came back a while later and they both ordered their food. Harry had ordered a steak with a side of mashed potatoes and veggies and Louis some pasta dish, that he couldn’t remember the name of.

“What do you want to drink?” She asked and smiled at them kindly, looking up from her notepad, pen in her hand.

Before Harry had the chance to say anything, Louis ordered for both of them.

“We’ll take a bottle of wine, thank you.” He said and closed the menu, before handing it to her.

“I’ll be right back.” She said and turned on her heels after taking Harry’s menu as well.

“Sorry, but I need a drink and you look like you need one too.”

“Yeah, probably.” Harry didn’t drink alcohol often, but the evening could only get so much better.

“So, our sisters set us up on this date?” He wanted to know.

Louis frowned at him. “They did, you didn’t know that? They have it all planned out and think that we would make a great couple.”

“Uhm, no.” He mumbled chewing on his bottom lip. “My sister only told me I needed to go out more often and I had no choice to refuse.”

“Yeah, you don’t look like you go out often.” He remarked and Harry furrowed his brows. What the hell was that supposed to mean? He wasn’t shy, he just didn’t like to go out.

Just as he wanted to reply something, the waitress came back with two wine glasses and the bottle of wine. What was it with people interrupting him constantly today?

He took the wine glass and drank all its content in one go. He wasn’t going to survive this evening without any alcohol.

“Eager much, are we?” Louis chuckled and took his own glass.

And the evening went from there on.

They ate their meals mostly in silence, which was awkward at time, and now they were on their second bottle of wine, when Louis started to get more talkative and Harry started to feel a little bit more than tipsy. Louis also had ordered two rounds of shots and the third one was already standing in front of him, so there was that.

“So, what do you do for a living?”

“I’m a real estate agent, and you?” Louis didn’t look like a real estate agent at all. Shouldn’t he have worn a button up and pants for the date then instead? Harry asked himself. He looked far too casual and fluffy in the clothes he was wearing.

“Hey curly, I was talking to you.” Harry snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Louis. “Uh, what?”

“I asked you what it is that you do for a living.”

“I work in a nursery school.” Harry replied.

“So, you like kids?”

“Yes, I love them.” Harry beamed at the thought of all the kids at work. “I can’t wait to have a family of my own in a few years.”

“Great.” Louis muttered and drank another sip of wine.

Harry frowned at him. “Don’t you want a family of your own?”

“No,” He chuckled bitterly looking down at his glass. “I’m done with this whole family thing. Tried it once, not doing it again.”

“Oh, what happened?” The words were out of his mouth, before he could stop them. “Shit, sorry. I didn’t want to be intrusive.”

“Don’t worry your pretty head about it. Doesn’t matter anymore but I’m going to tell you anyways.” He laughed drunkenly.

“So, you know those people, who meet and immediately know they belong together?” Harry nodded.

“Yeah, so I met this guy, Finn, in the first year of uni and we hit it off straight away. He was so good looking and I couldn’t believe that he wanted to be with me out of all people, he could’ve had. It was like a fairy tale really, and I truly believed he was it for me. We moved in together, while still in uni, got a bigger flat, when we were settled into our jobs. And last Christmas I finally asked him to marry me, after dating for nearly seven years, because what did I have to lose? I was ready to settle down and have a family. I felt like the happiest guy in the world, when he said yes. So, imagine my face, when I came home early one day at the beginning of the year and found him in bed with another guy. Needless to say, I packed my stuff and moved out.”

“Oh no, I’m so sorry that happened to you! He doesn’t deserve you!” Harry exclaimed shocked.

“It is what it is.” He shrugged and took the shot from the table. “Let’s take another shot! To the worst date ever!” Louis exclaimed and Harry repeated “Worst date ever.” before drinking, the liquor burning in his throat.

Two more rounds of shots later, they were drunk. Harry was leaning his head on the palm of his hands, elbows on the table, while he was listening to what Louis had to say. He was still babbling on and on about his ex.

“He’s a dick…head.” Harry slurred out slowly.

“You’re so cute, Harry.”

“Thank you.” Harry blushed.

 

They were standing outside the restaurant waiting for a cab, after they had been told that the restaurant would close soon. Had they really been staying there for so long? Time must’ve flown by after they had started to drink.

Harry had agreed to share a cab with Louis after he had asked him, because he was way too drunk to take the tube on his own and make it home safely. He would’ve probably fallen asleep in the coach or gotten into the wrong one, if he had made it that far in the first place.

So, there he was standing with Louis in the cold. “It’s so cold.” Harry jittered after a shiver had ripped through his spine.

“Come here, I’m going to warm you up a little bit.” Louis opened his arms for him.

As Harry took a step towards him, he stumbled into his arms literally and he would’ve fallen down, if Louis hadn’t caught him.

“Careful, curly.” He chuckled, looking down at him. “You’re a clumsy one, aren’t you?” And Harry blushed, hiding his face in Louis neck. “No, I’m not.” He mumbled.

“Hey, don’t hide your pretty face. Look at me.” And he did. Slowly lifting his head from Louis’ shoulder to look at him. What he saw hit him like a truck, never had he seen such blue eyes in his life. They were indescribably beautiful. Why hadn’t he noticed them before?

“Wow, your eyes are so blue.” He muttered before he could stop himself, still holding onto Louis shoulders.

Their faces were so close to each other now and Harry could feel Louis breath on his skin. His eyes were focused on Harry’s and there was this energy between them that pulled them closer and closer to each other. Harry didn’t know how it happened or who leaned in first but suddenly there was no space between them anymore and he could feel Louis lips on his own.

The kiss was slow at first, just lips moving against one another. It was almost shy, but then Louis bit down onto Harry’s bottom lip gently making him open his mouth in pleasure. His hands moved away from Louis’ shoulders upwards and buried themselves into his hair, tugging at it. Harry groaned softly, letting Louis’ tongue play with his own.

Their bodies were flush together, one of Louis hands absently running up and down his back, the other still holding him tightly by the waist.

Harry was so lost in the moment.

 

The first thing Harry noticed when he woke up was the painful thumbing in his head. He opened his eyes slowly but closed them again instantly afterwards because a stream of light coming through the curtains was hitting him square in the face, making his head only hurt more.

He groaned and tried to turn onto his stomach to bury his face into the pillow but couldn’t, when there was a body holding him, arms around his waist. That was the second thing he noticed.

He wasn’t alone in his bed. But at this point, he wasn’t sure if that even was his own bed.

What the hell had happened?

And then little snippets of last night came rushing through his head. How he had been on this date set up by his sister and her best friend and how awkward it had been until they had gotten drunk. How he had kissed Louis outside the restaurant before getting into a cab together. How Louis had asked him to come up with him and how Harry had agreed. How they had kissed and fallen into Louis’ bed together, how they had had sex.

Oh shit, he had slept with Louis.

“Morning” A voice murmured slowly into his neck, distracting Harry from his thoughts.

It was Louis’ voice. He tightened his arms around Harry’s middle one last time before letting go of him and slowly turning onto his back. Harry missed the warmth of his body as soon as it was gone.

“You too.” Harry replied hoarsely and turned around to face Louis. The duvet slipping down in the process, exposing his chest.

“You good?” Louis asked while staring at Harry.

“Yeah, just didn’t expect this to happen.” Harry’s cheeks flushed a pale pink in embarrassment.

“Me neither.” Louis chuckled “We must’ve been really drunk.”

“This headache is killing me.” Harry groaned.

“Do you want me to get you an Advil?”

“Yes, please.”

“Great. I’m so hungover, I think I need a tea. You want to stay for breakfast?” Louis asked him.

“No, I should probably get home, I have a cat to feed. But, umm, can I use your bathroom really quick?” Harry wanted to know.

“Yes of course, I’m just going to the kitchen and you can get ready in the meanwhile.” Louis replied getting up from his bed, putting on some joggers that were laying around on the floor and then left the room.

Harry slowly got up from the bed and went into the bathroom. when Harry was done, he went back into Louis’ bedroom and started to collect his clothes that were laying on the floor and put them on.

Then he went into the kitchen, where Louis had already set an Advil for him to take on the counter along with a glass of water. “Thank you.” He mumbled after he had swallowed the pill, then looked up at Louis, who was leaning against the counter. “It would be better to not tell our sisters about what happened last night, would it?” Harry asked.

“No, I guess it wouldn’t be very wise to tell them. They would never leave us alone, if we told them.” Louis chuckled dryly.

“I hope it won’t be too awkward between us the next time we bump into each other. The chances are fairly high.” Harry told him, as he went into the hallway to put his shoes on.

“No, I promise it won’t be.” Louis assured him.

“Okay, I should probably go now then, Louis. See you.” Harry said and then went out of the flat.

“See you Harry.” Louis answered, taking one last look at Harry before closing the door.

 

It was a warm and sunny autumn day in London and all the kids in the nursery were playing outside and running around on the playground. Harry was sitting in the sandpit with Niall and they were playing with the kids. Lilly sat between Harry’s legs, putting sand in different moulds and Harry was helping her.

“So, Harold, tell me, how was that date of yours this weekend?” Niall asked, putting sand in a bucket with a little shovel, just like Luca had asked him to. The little one was set on building a proper sandcastle. Two towers and a wall were already done.

“You want to know the truth?”

“Always!”

“It was the worst date I ever went to.” Harry huffed out, replaying everything that happened in his head, while absently drawing nonsense into the sand.

“Why is that? Tell me!”

“All he talked about was his fiancé…”

“Wait what, he’s engaged?!” Niall asked him shocked.

“Yes, I mean, no, he was, but not anymore. Apparently, the bloke cheated on him.”

“Ah, that’s bad man. Was he at least your type?”

“He was really attractive.” Harry mumbled “But it doesn’t matter anyways, I won’t see him again. He’s not interested in a relationship and neither am I, so…”

“That sucks, Harry.”

“Language Niall! There’s children around!” Harry exclaimed, eyes wide, shielding Lilly’s ears with his hands so she wouldn’t hear Niall cursing any more.

“Shit, sorry.” The Irish one put his hand on his mouth to prevent himself from saying anything else.

“NIALL!” He hissed.

“Sorry, sorry it just keeps happening.”

“I can see that.

 

 

A few weeks later

 

Harry had been feeling under the weather for the last two weeks or so and since Tuesday he had been getting sick as well but thought that he had probably just eaten something bad.

Harry was currently laying on a bean bag with Lilly on top of him cuddling into his chest and her little arms around him, while he rubbed her back slowly. He wasn’t supposed to have a favorite kid in the nursery but he still loved her with all his heart nonetheless. He couldn’t do anything against it.

“Are you feeling better yet, Harry?” She asked in her cute voice, looking up at him.

“Yeah, you make me feel loads better Lilly.” He answered, giving her a big smile.

 

He wasn’t getting better. Barely an hour before his shift was supposed to end, he had to make a run for the toilet because he felt so nauseous. He barely made it there before he fell to his knees in front of the toilet, vomiting his guts out. He didn’t even care that he hadn’t had the time to lock the door. Just when he thought he was done, another wave of nausea hit him. After emptying the remaining contents of his stomach into the toilet, he sat down on the floor, leaning against the wall and took a few deep breaths.

But he was interrupted, when someone knocked on the door.

“Hey Harry, are you alright? Can I come in?” It was Niall, his voice sounding concerned.

Harry didn’t want him to see him in this state, but he didn’t have the power to argue so he said yes.

When Niall entered the room, he took some wetted paper towels, squatted down in front of the curly haired one and handed them to him so he could clean the area around his mouth.

“I saw how sick you looked before you took off and I just wanted to make sure you are doing alright.” He said and brushed some of the brown curls, that had fallen into Harry’s face from his forehead.

“Oh, man shit, you’re burning up.”

“I don’t know what’s happening with me, I feel like shit, maybe I should go and see a doctor. I don’t want any of the children get sick because of me. God, I’m so irresponsible.” Harry groaned looking up at Niall, voice rough and tears forming in his eyes.”

“No, you’re not, I’m sure it’s nothing bad. The doctor will probably prescribe you some stuff and then you’re as good as new.”

“Hopefully.”

“You just probably caught a bug somewhere, nothing to worry about.” Niall smiled “And now let’s get up from the floor, you might want to wash your face a little bit.” He extended his hand to him and then helped him into a standing position.

“Oh god, I look like shit.” Harry said as he began to wash his face with water and looked up into the mirror above the sink.

“You really do, mate.” The Irish one laughed leaning against the door and continued “The last time I saw someone look as sick as you, was when my brother’s wife Denise had morning sickness because she was pregnant with Theo. But you don’t even go out, so what are the chances.” He cackled, not catching that Harry had stiffened, his thoughts going back to the night, he had drunkenly slept with Louis. He couldn’t possibly be pregnant, could he?

“Why aren’t you laughing, Harry? I just made a joke to make you feel better.”

Harry slowly turned around, fiddling with his hands, not looking his best friend in the eye. Niall slowly realized, that something wasn’t right with Harry.

“You didn’t sleep with anyone, did you?”

Still not looking up he answered “No, I mean yes, maybe?” It was more of a question, like he wasn’t sure himself.

“When did that happen? You never go out by yourself and you didn’t tell me you were seeing anyone.”

“I’m not seeing anyone.” Harry replied finally looking up, tears gathering once more in his eyes.

“But who was it?” Niall made a step towards his best friend, gently placing an arm around his shoulders.

“Louis.” He mumbled, turning into Niall’s arms and burying his face into his neck.

“What the hell, Harry!” Exclaimed Niall, making Harry startle. “Shit, sorry Haz, I didn’t mean to frighten you. But, I mean, just how? You told me the date was a disaster.”

“The date was a disaster, but we got like really drunk and one thing led to another, and then next thing I know, I wake up in his bed. We talked about it, and thought it would be best not to tell anyone about it, because it was a one-time thing. I’m sorry, I didn’t tell you, Ni.”

“Don’t worry, it’s going to be alright.”

“I’m so scared, what if I don’t have a bug and I’m pregnant?”

“You’re going to see a doctor tomorrow and then you’ll know more.”

“I don’t know if I’m able to wait that long.”

“Do you want me to come buy a test with you? We’re nearly done for today anyways.” He asked looking down at his watch.

“You would do that? I think I’m too scared to do it alone.” Harry looked up, wiping away the tears under his eyes with his thumb.

“Yeah, it’s fine.” He smiled and pulled Harry into another hug.

 

After the last child had been picked up from nursery school by their parent at around 4 pm, both teachers packed up their stuff and then made their way to the tube station.

They got out at Queensway because it was the station the nearest to a drugstore and in walking distance to Harry’s flat.

As they entered the shop, Harry immediately took off in search of the pregnancy test, Niall trailing behind him. When he finally found what they were searching for, he got more overwhelmed than anything. There were just so many different tests!

“Niall, there’s just so many!” Harry said looking at Niall, eyes wide. “What am I supposed to buy? I don’t know anything about pregnancy tests.”

His best friend patted his shoulder reassuringly “Don’t worry too much, H, let’s just take a look. Can’t be that difficult to buy a bloody test.”

Niall crouched down in front of the shelf and took out different pregnancy tests, reading their descriptions.

“Here, Harry look, I think this one is popular. That’s the brand that is always on the commercials. So, it should be good, right?” He asked, handing Harry the test.

Harry took a look, reading the description as his best friend stood up, standing next to him.

“It also shows the result digitally with weeks, not like the cheap ones with plus or minus, where you never know if there’s a line or not.” Niall informed him, pointing at the picture of the test on the packaging.

“Yeah, you’re right. How many should we buy?” Harry asked unsure, biting his lip.

“I would say we start with two, I can always go out and buy a few more afterwards if you want.” He replied and took another test from the shelf, handing it to Harry.

The curly haired lad quickly made his way to the checkout to pay for the tests before he chickened out, Niall behind him. He felt the disapproving look of the cashier on him, handing her the money he needed to pay, taking the tests to finally leave the shop.

“Never had a pregnancy scare or what, ehh?!” Niall snorted before turning on his heels, leaving behind a bewildered looking woman.

“What a bitch.” He muttered as he caught up with Harry and they walked down the street. “These people are unbelievable.”

Harry softly replied. “It’s fine Niall, don’t worry about it.”

They arrived in front of Harry’s building fairly quick after a short walk.

“Do you want me to come up with you, or take the test alone?”

“Please come up with me, I don’t think I’ll be able to do it if I’m on my own.”

“Alright then, let’s go.”

 

After taking their jackets and shoes off, Harry took a seat on the couch and opened the box of the pregnancy test, taking out the package leaflet and began to read the instructions. Meanwhile Niall went to the kitchen and got a glass of water for his best friend and then brought it over to him.

“Here, you might want to drink that before you take the test.”

“Thanks.” Harry said, taking the glass from him and drinking all its content in one go, before placing it on the coffee table.

“So, how’s this test supposed to work?”

“Ehm, basically you just pee on the stick, put the cap back on and then wait until it shows the result.”

“That sounds really easy actually. You’re going to do both at the same time or one after another?”

“Both I think.”

“I think that’s good.” Niall smiled and let out a small laugh to cheer Harry up “Any urge to pee yet?”

“No, but I’m going to try it anyways.” Harry replied and got up from the couch, taking both tests with him, and then went to the bathroom.

A few minutes later, Harry re-emerged into the Livingroom and sat down besides Niall once again.

“How did it go?”

“I think it worked.” He placed both tests on the coffee table just as Garry the ginger cat jumped onto the couch and then climbed on Harry’s lab, curling into a small ball and letting out little purrs.

“Okay then, all we have to do is wait.” Niall said, looking at the tests.

“Yeah.” Harry murmured, while petting his cat, trying to distract himself.

Niall was on his phone, when Harry looked up a while later, his nerves getting the best of him. “What will I do if I’m pregnant, Ni?”

“Don’t worry too much about it. I mean you don’t know the result yet anyways.”

“I think the results should be there by now.” He said, glancing at the tests once more, but he wasn’t able to see anything because he had put them on the table upside down.

“Then take a look.”

“But I’m so scared, Niall.” Tears were already forming in his eyes once more.

“Don’t be scared, nothing bad can happen. I’m always going to be there for you.” He pulled him into a half hug, pressing a kiss to his best friend’s temple.

“Okay.” Harry whispered and Niall slowly picked the tests up from the coffee table, handing the sticks to Harry, who had closed his eyes for a second.

As he opened them again, he turned the tests around quickly and immediately began to cry, when he saw the results, that he never had wanted to see so early in life. Maybe in a few years, when he was happily married and in love, but not now after a one night stand.

Both tests said “Pregnant”.

Harry hysterically shoved them into Niall’s hands. “Fuck it. Can I worry now?” He cried out, now full on sobbing, and scaring his cat so much that it took off and crawled under his bed.

Niall tossed the tests to the side, after taking a quick look. He then grabbed Harry and pulled him into his lap, letting him cry his heart out into his shoulder.

He rubbed small circles into his lower back with one hand and petted his hair with the other.

“Come on, let it all out Hazza, you’ll feel so much better afterwards, hm.”

Niall didn’t know how much time passed, but eventually Harry stopped crying. He slowly pushed himself up and looked at Niall with his red rimmed eyes.

“I’m so sorry I ruined your shirt.” He mumbled, looking at the mess he had made on the shirt.

“It’s just a damn shirt, don’t care about that.”

“Do you want me to buy you some more pregnancy tests, that you can take or are two good enough?”

“Two is enough I think.”

“Okay.”

“You have to promise me you won’t tell anyone.” Harry told him.

“Sure, everything you want.”

“What am I going to do now? I’m just too young to have a baby.” Harry asked.

“If there’s one person capable of raising a baby, then it’s you. You’re so good with children, H, I can see it every day in the nursery. And you’re never going to be on your own. Your mum and sister are always going to be there for you, and me too of course. And I’m sure this Louis guy will be there too. So, you won’t have to raise the baby on your own.”

“No, he won’t.” He whispered softly.

“Why’s that?”

“When we were on the date he said that he was done with this whole family thing once and for all, and that he would never have any kids.”

“I’m sure he didn’t mean it like that.” Niall tried to calm him down again.

“But you didn’t see him!” Harry argued.

“So, will you tell him you’re pregnant?”

“I don’t really want to, but he probably has a right to know, doesn’t he?” Harry shrugged with a half-smile, while he whipped away the remaining tears with a tissue, that Niall had given him.

 

Niall had tucked Harry into bed the night before, after he had calmed down enough and asked if he should keep him some more company and spent the night or if he wanted to be alone. But Harry had politely declined, because he knew that Niall would have to go to work the next day. So, Niall had packed up his things and left, after assuring him once more that it wouldn’t have been a problem for him to stay, if Harry wanted him to.

The first thing he did, when he woke up, was going to the bathroom to throw up even though all he really did was dry heaving because he hadn’t been able to eat anything the night before. Then he brushed his teeth and took a quick shower.

Afterwards he made himself a cup of herbal tea to soothe his stomach and then tried to eat a piece of toast.

Harry called in sick at the nursery school, the director’s secretary saying it wouldn’t be a problem, because he hadn’t missed a day since he started working there, and that he should rest a lot and take the weekend to get better.

He still had to make an appointment with his GP, like he had promised Niall the day before, to confirm whether he was pregnant or not. But in the end he didn’t. He still couldn’t believe it, even though the tests came back positive. There was still a chance of them being wrong. And If he just waited a little bit longer he could pretend it wasn’t true.

A little bit longer became half a month.

It took him nearly a month to build up the courage to see a doctor.

Niall hadn’t asked him about it, maybe he knew that Harry was trying to cope. It was just so difficult for him. In the end his conscience won and he made an appointment for Friday evening.

He was home early from work that day, so rest of the time was spent either sleeping, cuddling his cat or cleaning the flat. He had to distract himself or he would have thought too much about the baby, that was most probably growing in his belly. And he couldn’t do that, because then he would have another break down, like the many he had had in last couple of weeks.

And as Harry expected, the Doctor later confirmed that he was indeed pregnant.

“Congratulations Harry, you are pregnant.” Claire, his GP, told him happily. She had insisted to be called by her first name earlier on.

Harry didn’t know if he was supposed to cry or to laugh, in that moment he just felt shocked. It wasn’t like he didn’t expect the results to come back positive because the tests he had taken at home had been positive but now it was a fact. He, Harry Styles, was pregnant at 23 years old by a one night stand.

“Harry, I would like to make another appointment with you for next week, so we can do an ultrasound scan to find out how far along you are. And in case you consider an abortion or…”

“No, I don’t want an abortion!” Harry exclaimed, eyed wide, his right hand subconsciously trying to protect his belly.

He would never be able to kill his baby, even though it was technically an accident. But that wasn’t the baby’s fault, that was his responsibility. If he was mature enough to have sex with another person, then he was old enough to live the consequences of his actions and raise the baby.

“Perfect!” Claire smiled.

“You said that you’ve been nauseous a lot lately, right?” Harry nodded. He had been sick so many times over the last couple of weeks and he was hoping for it stop any time soon. “Okay, I’ll prescribe you something for that and prenatal vitamins that you should take every day.” She said, handing him a piece of paper before standing up from her desk.

“I’ll see you next week then.”

“Yeah, see you then.” Harry replied and left the examination room after shaking her hand goodbye.

At the reception desk he made an appointment for the following Wednesday because that was the only day of the week where he had the morning off. He was also handed a bunch of different pamphlets, which was kind of overwhelming.

 

After he had collected everything at the pharmacy, he passed a small park on his way home and chose to sit down on a bench for a moment to take a breath. Wow, he was having a baby, he thought. His own little baby. And he was going to see it for the first time in five days. Maybe he would be able to hear his baby’s heartbeat as well? A smile made its way on Harry’s face and he gently placed a hand over his jumper covered belly.

Just then he realised that now he had only four days left to tell Louis about the baby. What if he wanted to come with him to the ultrasound?

And that scared him a lot. How was he supposed to tell him?

He had to talk to his sister.

He tried calling her, but the phone went to voicemail after ringing a few times.

 

“Gemma are you home?” He yelled as he opened the door to her flat. He had a spare key just like she had one for his flat.

Harry went straight to the living room, pacing around nervously.

“Hey Harry, what are you doing here so late?” His sister asked, coming into the room.

She was dressed in a fancy party dress and had half of her hair curled. She looked like she was getting ready for a party.

“Oh, are you going to party? Is it a bad time? I can come back another time if you want?” Harry stuttered.

“Hey, hey calm down.” Gemma wrapped an arm around his shoulders and moved him towards the couch so that they both could sit down. “Now take a deep breath and tell me what got you so worked up.”

“I don’t know what to do.” Tears were forming in Harry’s eyes and he tried to wipe them away with his hand.

“Do what?”

“Tell him.” God, it was so hard for him to talk about it.

“Tell whom what? Are you in love?”

“God no.” Harry groaned hiding his face in his hands “If it were that easy.” Being in love would be so much easier, than having to tell someone you’re expecting their baby.

“Then what?” Gemma wanted to know. She was still rubbing her brother’s back gently, trying to soothe him.

“I’m pregnant.” He finally confessed and his sister couldn’t believe it.

“You’re what?” She exclaimed, looking at him shocked.

“I’m fucking pregnant!” Harry exclaimed louder this time, tears were streaming down his face.

“Oh well shit.” Gemma mumbled, leaning back on the couch.

“Yeah, shit.” He repeated silently.

“Wow, I never thought you’d get knocked up before me if I’m honest.”

“Yeah, me neither.” Harry huffed out.

“And who’s the father?” His sister wanted to know, and that was actually why Harry was here in the first place. He wanted to know how he was supposed to tell Louis about the baby. Would he be as shocked as Harry? Would he want the baby? Would he be supportive? Or would he tell Harry, that he didn’t want anything to do with the baby? He had told him that he never wanted children, so what was Harry supposed to expect?

“Earth to Harry!”

“Uh, what?”

“I asked you who the father is.” Gemma reminded him.

“Ehm, yeah.” Harry looked down onto his lap, fumbling with his fingers. “It’s Louis’.” He replied quietly.

“Oh my god.” A voiced that didn’t belong to his sister Gemma replied.

When Harry looked up from his lap, he saw Lottie standing across the room in the door frame and his eyes grew as wide as hers. She was Louis’ fucking sister, damn it. And now she knew that he was pregnant with her brother’s baby.

“Lottie, you’re fucking brother got my baby brother pregnant!” Gemma exclaimed.

To say they were shocked was an understatement. Originally both Lottie and Gemma had planned to have a girls’ night out, get dressed up and go to a fancy club to have a few drinks and dance. But that plan was long forgotten and now they were sitting on Gemma’s couch with a cup of tea in hand.

“So, how did this happen? I thought there was nothing going on between you two?” Gemma asked her brother while rubbing his shoulder in a calming manner.

“There is nothing going on between us, it just sort of happened after the date. We were really drunk, so I actually don’t remember that much.”

“But Louis told me that nothing happened, why did you lie to us?” Lottie questioned.

Harry looked up at her. “You know it’s not something I’m particularly proud of and we just thought it would be best not to tell you because we didn’t want you to make the whole situation into something it wasn’t.”

“And now you’re pregnant.”

“I’m aware, Gemma.” Harry muttered.

“You haven’t told Louis yet, right?” Lottie asked.

“No, I just got it confirmed at the doctors today.”

“But you will tell him?” His sister wanted to know.

What a stupid question. Of course, he would tell him, the problem was just how. Harry took a sip of his tea before answering. “Definitely, he has the right to know. But, like, uh… I just don’t know how.”

“But it’s not that difficult, you just have to rip the band aid off, you know.”

“It’s not that easy, he might get angry and I’m just scared of his reaction.” He felt so young right now, what if had to it all on his own? Would he be able to have a baby alone?

“Why would he get angry?” Lottie wondered confused.

“He told me that he was done with this whole family thing and that he never wanted to have children of his own.”

“I can’t believe he actually said that.” Lottie mumbled. “I’m pretty sure he didn’t mean it. He loves kids so much, you should see him with our smallest siblings Earnest and Doris. It’s just adorable. I don’t know if he told you about his ex, but he hurt him a lot. So, it was probably just the anger speaking when he told you that. I’m sure he won’t be mad at you, it’s still his baby.” She assured Harry and pulled him into a side hug.

“You really think so?” Harry wondered.

“Yeah, I’m positive. Everything is going to be alright, don’t be scared.” She smiled at him and Harry smiled back.

They talked some more and both his sister and Lottie assured him over and over that he shouldn’t worry too much and that they would support him through everything. Harry felt a lot better afterwards, and when he began yawning, barely able to keep his eyes open, Gemma suggested that he should stay over for the night and they would find a way to tell Louis tomorrow.

 

When Harry woke up the next morning, he felt a lot better than the day before. He had slept in the guest bedroom even though he had told them he would be fine with sleeping on the couch but Lottie had insisted that he would sleep in an actual bed and that it would be no problem for her to share with Gemma. After all, they had been best friends for years.

He went to the toilet first to have a wee and then brushed his teeth with the spare toothbrush he had there. His eyes still looked a bit red and swollen because he had cried so much in the last two days. Fortunately, he always had some pyjamas there just in case he was spending the night, so he was wearing some plaid sleeping pants and a black shirt now.

After brushing his teeth, he lifted his shirt and looked down onto his stomach. He couldn’t see anything apart from a little pouch, so he turned to his side and looked into the mirror above the sink. There he could see a tiny little belly, but it was barely noticeable. If you didn’t know he was expecting, you wouldn’t think it was anything else than a little baby fat.

On the kitchen counter Harry found a note by his sister.

Hey Harry,

Lottie and I are getting breakfast.Be back soon!

Love, Gems x

While he was waiting for them to come back he set the table for them and then made himself a cup of tea. Afterwards he went over to the couch and took the remote from the coffee table so he could watch a little bit of TV.

There wasn’t anything exiting to watch, so he just settled on watching Finding Nemo which had just started.

About half an hour into the movie the doorbell rung and Harry absently got up from the couch thinking it must be Lottie and Gemma with breakfast. Except it wasn’t them standing on the other side of the door, it was Louis.

“Oh, hi Harry. Didn’t except to see you here.” Louis said surprised.

“Ehm, yeah me neither.” Harry mumbled scratching his neck trying to stay calm. What the fuck was Louis doing here? “What are you doing here?”

“Lottie sent me a text to pick her up.”

“Oh, she’s not here right now. They left a note saying they were getting breakfast. You want to come in and wait for her?” Harry asked and opened the door some more to let him in.

“That would be ace.” Louis replied and gave him a smile before getting into the flat.

Harry closed the door and took a few deep breaths. He was going to stay calm and survive this. He wasn’t going to make it awkward. He wasn’t going to cry. Everything was going to be fine.

He repeated those calming words in his head like a mantra and hoped it was going to work. Then he made his way back into the living room.

Louis was standing by the kitchen island, reading the note that Gemma had left.

“Um, do you want a cup of tea?” Harry asked him, his voice only trembling a tiny bit.

“Yeah, sure.”

“Milk? Sugar?”

“Just milk is fine.”

“Okay, you can sit on the couch if you want.” Harry said as he took a mug out of the cabinet.

When he was done, he turned around and saw that Louis was sitting on the couch staring at the television. Finding Nemo was still playing.

“Here.”

“Thank you.” Louis replied taking the mug from him. “That’s one of my favourite movies.”

“Oh really?” Harry took his cup of tea into his hands once again and sat down cross legged on the other part of the L shaped couch.

“Yeah, I’ve watched so many movies with my siblings over the years and that’s definitely one of my favourites.”

This gave Harry a little bit of hope, maybe what Louis had said to him wasn’t true and Harry was scared for no reason.

They continued watching the movie together, talking from time to time and to Harry’s surprise it wasn’t awkward. Apparently, his mantra was working.

When Harry looked back at Louis, Louis wasn’t looking at the TV anymore but instead at the coffee table. More precisely at what was laying in front of him on the coffee table. His prenatal vitamins and a bunch of pregnancy pamphlets he had gotten. Shit. How had he missed them laying there?

Louis looked back up and turned towards Harry. “Oh, I didn’t know Gemma was pregnant, Lottie didn’t tell me she was having a baby.”

Harry could lie to Louis or tell him the truth. The latter was probably the better option.

“Ehm, no, Gemma’s not pregnant.” Louis eyes grew wide and Harry hoped that he would put two and two together, so he wouldn’t have to spell it out.

“Oh my god, don’t tell me Lottie is pregnant and that’s why she wanted me to pick her up.”

“No, Lottie’s not pregnant either.”

“Fuck, thank god!” Louis exclaimed. “But then who’s pregnant?”

Was Louis really that daft?

Harry looked up. “I’m pregnant.”

Louis eyes grew even wider than before. “Are you serious?!”

“Ehm, yeah.”

Louis stood up from the couch and started pacing the living room. “And you didn’t think it was necessary to tell me? It’s been months. Why the fuck would you do that?” His voice sounded so angry and got only louder the more he spoke.

“No, I…” Harry tried to explain, tears started pooling from his eyes.

“Don’t say anything, just don’t.” He rubbed his hands over his face and tried not to explode. “Fuck, I can’t do this right know.” Louis said and turned on his heels, leaving the room.

Harry visibly startled, when the front door was shut with a long bang.

Wow, Louis had left just like that. That wasn’t how Harry expected for it to go.

 

A few days later

 

Harry was reading a book in bed, with Garry laying on his lap, when his phone started ringing, indicating that he had received a new message.

It was from an unknown number.

**When’s the appointment?**

Harry had an idea who it might be from, but still asked who it was just to be sure.

_Who’s this?_

Not even a minute later he got another text.

**Louis**

_Okay. Where did you get my number?_

**Lottie gave it to me. She told me you had an appointment booked for this week.**

_Yeah_

**When is it?**

_Tomorrow._

**Can I come?**

Harry was shocked, that Louis apparently wanted to go to the appointment and he would’ve loved to tell him no that he couldn’t come. But he was the father of his baby, so who would he be to deny him the right to be there just because he was angry at him.

_Yes_

He answered shortly.

It took a while, before Louis sent him a new message.

**Okay, I’ll come pick you up, so we can talk**

_Okay_

Harry sent back, and then put his phone down on the nightstand, before turning around on his side to pet Garry, who had moved away from his lap and was now sleeping again.

“What am I supposed to do, hmm?” He asked the cat.

 

The next morning

 

Harry sat on his couch, waiting for Louis to pick him up. Harry had been hesitant to agree, because he was still hurt by Louis’ reaction but he couldn’t run away from it forever. So, now he was quite nervous. He didn’t know how their talk would go, what they would agree on. Would they agree on anything or just argue?

He didn’t get the time to think about it more, because just then he got a new message on his phone.

**I’m here**

_Okay_

Harry tipped out, while he got up from the couch, grabbing his wallet and keys before he left the flat, locking the door behind him.

Louis’ car stood on the opposite side of the road, so Harry took a look left and right before he crossed the street.

“Hey.” He greeted him quietly as he finally sat in the passenger’s seat.

“Hey.” Louis said, looking at him for a moment, and then asked for the address, which Harry gave him and then they were on their way.

Louis wore dark pants and a baby blue button up, his hair was styled in a quiff and Harry had to acknowledge that he looked good.

The car ride was a bit awkward because neither of them said anything, the only sound came from the radio, where music was playing softly, but Harry wasn’t going to be the one to break the silence first, it had been Louis’ idea, so if he wanted to talk he could make the first move.

Harry was observing the people on the street, when Louis finally began talking.

“Look, ehm, I don’t even know how to start…” He cleared his throat “I’m sorry for yelling at you.”

“Okay.” Harry replied, still looking out of the window.

“That’s all you have to say?”

“What? What do you want me to tell you?” Harry crossed his arms over his chest and turned around to look at Louis, sadness written all over his face. “You had no fucking right to treat me like that!”

“Yeah, I know but…”

“No but, I didn’t even get the chance to explain, you just jumped to conclusions, yelled at me and then left.”

“I’m sorry.” Louis repeated. “I’m sorry for how I reacted, I shouldn’t have done that. I was just so shocked and hurt…”

“You were hurt? Why?”

“Because I thought you were hiding the pregnancy from me.” Louis breathed out.

“But I wasn’t.” Harry mumbled. He really hadn’t been hiding it, he just had to come to terms with the possibility of having a baby before getting it confirmed at the doctor’s.

“I know that now, Lottie told me after yelling at me for a while. She said that you just got it confirmed the day before and that you wanted to tell me.”

“Yeah, that was the plan.”

“What are we going to do now?”

“I’ve decided to keep the baby, I can’t kill it or put it up for adoption.” Harry told him. “So, it’s up to you to decide if you want to be in the baby’s life or not. I know you said you don’t want children, so…”

“I’m not going to abandon it.” Louis cut him off, looking at Harry, when the car came to a stop in front of a red light. “That was just me talking shit, while being drunk. I want to be there for the Baby. I know it’s not going to be easy, but we can make it work somehow, right?”

“I hope, because I don’t know if I would be able to do it on my own.” Harry confessed.

“I promise you that you don’t have to do it on your own. I’m going to be there all along the way.”

“Thank you.” Harry looked over at Louis and gave him a small smile.

 

“Mr. Styles?” A nurse asked, looking around in the waiting room.

Harry stood up from his chair and started following the young woman, Louis trailing behind him.

They had found a parking lot near the doctor’s office and even though the traffic had been horrendous they had still been there on time for the appointment.

“Okay, you’ve already been weighed and measured the last week, so we don’t have to do that today.” The nurse gave him a smile as she looked up from her chart before opening the door to the examination room, where Claire was already sitting at her desk.

“Hello Harry!” The doctor greeted him cheerfully and then turned towards Louis.

“Hello, I’m Dr. White, but you can call me Claire if you want.” She told him while shaking his hand.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Louis, the baby’s dad.”

“That’s amazing!” Claire smiled. “Harry can you please lay down and lift up your shirt a little bit, so we can take look at your baby?”

Harry did as told and laid down on the examination table and Louis sat on the chair beside him.

“I’m sorry but the gel is going to be a bit cold.” Claire told him and opened the bottle of gel.

“You’re definitely not lying about that.” Harry laughed as the gel made contact with his skin.

Then Claire took the ultrasound wand into her hands and then started pushing it over his belly while looking at the screen. “You see that?” She asked Harry and pointed at the bean shaped blob that appeared on the monitor and that actually looked like a tiny baby. Wow.

“Oh god that’s my baby.” Harry replied while tears gathered his vision. He took a small look to the side and saw that Louis’ eyes were fixed on their baby. He looked as moved as Harry felt.

“Now let’s find out how far along you are.” Claire looked up from the screen. “I think you are about 12 weeks pregnant. That means you are going to be due at the beginning of June. A little summer baby.” She laughed.

“Is the Baby alright?” Harry asked.

“Definitely, everything looks just fine. We should also be able to hear the baby’s heartbeat if you want to?” She asked them gently and Harry could only nod, too overwhelmed with the situation.

“Yes, please.” Louis told her.

“Alright.” She moved the wand around some more on Harry’s belly. “Found it.” She said and then a fast thumping sound echoed loudly in the room.

“That’s a pretty strong heartbeat guys.”

His baby’s heartbeat might have been the most beautiful sound he had ever heard in his life so far. He covered his mouth with his hand because he started sobbing and let out little hiccups in between.

“There’s really a baby in there, oh my god.” Harry said through tears.

“It sounds beautiful, Harry.” Louis told him and Harry could see the tears that were streaming down his face as well.

“I’m sure you want pictures as well, right?”

“Definitely.” Harry replied.

“Okay, so I’m going to get those for you.”

After Harry had cleaned himself up and Claire had handed them the ultrasound pictures, she had printed for them, they made their way to the reception to book an appointment for his 16 weeks check-up.

Louis asked him out for lunch and Harry agreed because he was starving. They talked a lot through lunch and decided that they should spent more time together to get to know each other more, now that they had a baby on the way.

They were going to make it work, somehow. Harry was sure of it.

 

A few month later

 

In the following months, they did spend a lot of time together indeed. It was either Louis at Harry’s place or Harry at Louis’ place or they met up with their sister’s. Louis texted him constantly asking if he was alright or if he needed anything, which was pretty cute to be honest. And they got along surprisingly well, Louis was just really nice and funny and Harry liked him, a lot, which was a big plus.

Right now, Harry was launching on Louis’ couch, with a pizza box on his lap and a slice of pizza in his hand. It was pizza margarita with extra cheese, his favourite.

Louis’ Livingroom was a lot bigger than his own, he had a big U shaped dark brown leather couch, a big telly on the wall and a big dining table on the other side of the room.

They were watching a movie together, which was currently paused, because Louis had gotten a call from work that needed to be answered.

“Sorry, but I had to answer this.” Louis told him, as he sat back down on the couch, pulling Harry into his arms, and started the movie again.

“No, problem. What did they want?” Harry asked, looking up at him, while munching on his piece of pizza.

Louis pushed his hair back. “Uff, just this woman, who can’t make up her mind about what she wants.” He huffed out. “Every time I think, I have found the perfect place for her, she has something to complain about. She’s getting on my nerves.”

“Oh, no that sounds awful.” Harry put the pizza box down on the coffee table and leaned over to Louis to rub his lower back gently and Louis leaned into him.

“Yeah, she’s awful. Hopefully I’ll find something she likes soon, so I don’t have to see her anymore.”

“You will, I’m sure.” Harry assured him.

“Now let’s change the topic, I don’t want to talk about her anymore.” Louis said and gave Harry a cheerful smile. “How’s the baby doing?”

Harry carefully placed a hand on his round belly, that was getting bigger and bigger every day, and started rubbing small circles.

“Very well, now that we got Pizza.” Harry beamed, he had been craving Pizza all day.

“I see the little bean comes after me, not even out of the womb but already living for take out.” Louis chuckled and Harry gave him a big pout. “Do you think it’s a boy or a girl?”

“Honestly, I don’t know. I have a feeling bean might be a boy, but I’m not sure.” They had started to call the baby bean a few weeks ago, even though bean wasn’t a very original nickname, but it did the job for now.

“A boy? I think it’s going to be a girl.” Louis replied determined.

“A girl? What makes you think that?” Harry wanted to know.

Louis smiled at him bashfully. “No reason, I just have this feeling in my gut.” They had decided not to find out the gender of their baby at Harry’s 16 weeks check-up, because to them it didn’t matter what it was and they wanted it to be a surprise.

“Well, then let’s see if your feeling is right.” Harry let out a sigh. “I can’t wait for the baby to be born.” Rubbing his belly some more, he looked up at Louis, who lowered his arm, so Harry could lean back into his chest. He pulled his arms around his waist and placed his hands on top of Harry’s on the belly and kissed his temple. That was another thing that had happened not very long ago, they had started cuddling and kissing. He didn’t know how or why it happened, it just did and they didn’t stop. Harry didn’t know what it was between them, but he was sure that there was something between them. So, who was Harry to complain? It felt great getting all the attention, cuddles and kisses from Louis.

“Yeah, me neither.” Louis whispered into his neck and gently lifted Harry’s shirt, so he could touch the belly skin to skin. “No kicking today?”

“Bean’s asleep right now, been kicking me the whole afternoon.”

“Oh no,” Louis pouted. “wanted to feel the kicks.” Louis was just as obsessed with feeling the baby kicking, as Harry was. Harry had cried, when he had felt the baby for the first time a few weeks ago and Louis had been so excited, when he had been able to feel the baby for the very first time.

 

“Okay, you don’t even know how exited I am!” Lottie told Harry, as she pulled him into the first store. Originally Louis had asked him, if they wanted to go shopping together on Saturday to buy things for the baby. Unfortunately, Louis had to cancel last minute, because he had to go to an appointment with an important client that he hadn’t been able to postpone. Lottie tough had been more than happy to help out and go with him. And there he was now.

“Yeah, I can see that.” Harry laughed and looked around the store, which was huge.

“So, what’s first on your list?” She asked and looked at the list that Harry had printed out at home. He had done some research online and thought it would be wise to have some sort of guideline.

“I guess we could start with clothes first, maybe?” He looked up from his check list, unsure where to go. “But I don’t know where that is.”

“Alright, let’s go!” She exclaimed happily and pulled him along through the store until they found the baby clothes.

“Oh wow, I didn’t know there were so many baby clothes.” Harry told her, as he looked around. So many tiny clothes everywhere. How was he supposed to choose? “I’m a little overwhelmed right now.” He admitted.

“Hey, don’t worry. I’ll help you.” Lottie smiled and pulled him in a hug. “Now, give me that list and we can get started.”

She looked down onto the printed paper, as she started walking, Harry following behind. “So, you’ll need a few long-sleeved bodysuits and a few that are short-sleeved.” And so they walked through the section together, Lottie pulling out options for Harry, so he didn’t get overwhelmed, and Harry then choosing the ones he liked most.

Harry got distracted, when he saw a little set with a cream coloured bodysuit that had the Batman logo printed on it and said ‘Batman needs naps too”. He took it into his hands and examined every little detail very carefully.

“Haz, what got you so distracted?” Harry took his eyes off the set and looked at Lottie, who was holding some clothes as well.

“Uhh, I just saw this set. Isn’t it just so cute?” He asked, showing her the clothes. “It even has a little hat to go with it.”

“It’s really cute, you should definitely get it.” Lottie smiled and took the items from his hand and put them into the trolley before he could say anything. “Do you think Louis will like it?” He asked her, worrying his brows.

A mischievous smile appeared on Lottie’s face, as she nudged his shoulder playfully. “Don’t you worry, he’ll love it. Now let’s go, we still have a lot to get.”

 

A few hours later, they had gotten almost everything they needed for the baby and their car was packed full to the brim.

“I didn’t a baby would need so much stuff.” Lottie said as she took a sip from her coffee. They were currently sitting in a homey little café, drinking coffee, in Harry’s case tea, and both eating a slice of chocolate cake.

“Yeah, me neither. It’s strange that a little person needs so many things.”

“We still don’t have the furniture; do you want to look for that afterwards? You surely have a theme for the nursery by now, right?”

Harry pushed his hair back, letting out a breath, he didn’t know he was holding. “About that, Louis and I haven’t really talked about that yet. You know, the whole living situation I mean, how we’re going to make that work. Like my flat is pretty small, so there’s not that much space for a nursery and Louis has a guest bedroom, so he could probably turn that into a nursery. But like I don’t know.” He looked down, mindlessly playing with the napkin that was laying on the table.

“But he told me you would move in with him?” Lottie answered, frowning like she didn’t know what Harry’s problem was.

But Harry didn’t know what she was talking about. “He told you what?” He asked, his eyes wide, and heart thumbing faster in his chest.

“That you’re moving in together?” She repeated, sounding more unsure now.

“But I don’t know anything about that. Like when did he tell you that?”

“Oh shit, maybe I wasn’t supposed to tell you that. Fuck, I’m so sorry.” Lottie groaned, hiding her face in her hands. “Please don’t tell him, I said anything, he’s going to be so mad.”

Harry didn’t know what to do with that information. Did Louis really want to live with him and raise the baby together? But why hadn’t he said anything to him before? Maybe he had changed his mind?

“Lottie, no, it’s not your fault.” Harry tried to calm her down. “I won’t tell him anything, you don’t have to worry, alright?”

“Really?”

“Yeah, no problem. What about doing some more shopping now?” He tried to sound exited, even though he felt nervous on the inside. “There was this blanket I saw that I really wanted to buy.”

“Sure, great we can do that.” Lottie agreed and gave him a small smile.

 

Louis had texted him later that day, saying he was coming over on Sunday because he had a surprise for Harry. And Harry hadn’t been able to sleep much that night, even though he had been exhausted from the shopping trip with Lottie, but he was so nervous and wanted to know what Louis’ surprise was, and maybe because Bean had been kicking him a lot as well.

Harry was just halfway done with breakfast, a cup of tea and a bowl of porridge, when the bell rung. Louis. So, he got up from his chair and opened the door. “Hey.” He smiled at him and gave him a warm hug and Louis kissed his cheek gently. “Hi.”

“Come in, come in.” Harry gestured and closed the door behind him.

“Wow, you guys got a lot of stuff yesterday.” Louis looked stunned, as he saw all the shopping bags pilled against the wall.

“Yeah.” Harry mumbled in thoughts, bottom lip between his teeth. “It was a lot more than I expected, it was kind of overwhelming, so I’m glad Lottie was there, she helped me a lot.”

“I’m really sorry, I couldn’t come with you yesterday.” Louis said and pulled Harry into another hug when the set Harry had bought, came back into his mind. “Wait, I have to show you something.” Harry interrupted him and crouched down in front of the bags, which wasn’t that easy anymore because he had the belly in the way.

It took him some time to find the right bag, but when he did he got really excited. “Look, isn’t that just so cute?” He asked, when he came back to Louis, who was now leaning against the dining table, Garry sitting beside him, arms crossed over his chest and a smug smile on his face like he had been studying him.

“It looks beautiful, love.” Louis replied softly and took the items from Harry from to look at them properly. “Our baby is going to look so cute.” He beamed at him proudly and Harry could only return the smile, his cheeks tinted in a lovely shade of pink.

 

When Harry had been done eating his porridge, Louis had insisted that he should finish breakfast, he had gotten ready and now there were in Louis’ car. He still didn’t know were Louis was taking him and even though he begged to tell him, Louis wouldn’t.

“Please tell me.” Harry tried again.

“Sorry love, but I’m not going to tell you until we’re there.” Louis answered cheekily as he turned left into a street and Harry pouted in response. “But I want to know.”

The car came to a stop in front of a white terraced house and Harry turned around to look at Louis. “What are we doing here?” He asked and took another look at the house.

“This is the house I went to with my client yesterday, and I forgot something there, I thought we could do a little detour so I could go and fetch it. You can come in with me if you want?” Louis asked while unbuckling his seatbelt.

“Yeah, sure.” Harry answered and did the same.

The house had a small front yard with a fence and gate and small path leading up to the front door. “So, this is the entryway,” Louis told him as he opened the door and he sounded like a proper real estate agent. “The house has three floors, four bedrooms, several bathrooms, a big kitchen and living area and a back yard.” Louis explained when they entered the hallway where a huge staircase led to the upper floors.

“Come, I’ll show you the kitchen.” He took Harry’s hand in his and pulled him along through the living room area to the open kitchen. “Oh, wow that Kitchen is a dream.” Harry was stunned, it looked so beautiful. “It must have cost a fortune.” He mumbled.

“Probably.” Louis chuckled. “Why don’t you take a look around, while I get my stuff? You can go upstairs too if you want.”

Harry nodded and turned around to go upstairs. He was breathless, when he finally made it upstairs. The first room was the master bedroom and had a bathroom connected to it. The second room was a little bit smaller, and had no bathroom, but it looked beautiful non the less. It was very bright and had two big windows. Harry was able to see the back yard when he took a look outside the windows. It looked truly amazing.

While he admired the lovely view, he thought about what it would like to live in a house like this. It would be a dream come true.

Harry was so in thought, that he didn’t even notice Louis sneaking up behind him until he felt his strong arms around his waist. “Fuck, you scared me.” Harry gasped as he put his hand over his heart in shock, trying to calm himself down. “Never do that again.”

“Sorry, love.” Louis apologised, still holding him tightly, and gave him a small kiss on his cheek. “So, what do you think about the house?” He wanted to know.

“It looks stunning.” He answered.

“What would this room look like, if it was the nursery?” Louis asked and turned them around, so Harry could look at the room properly. “What theme would it have?”

Harry thought about it for moment, before answering. “It would be forest themed and the furniture white” He told Louis. “Like, the room would be painted in a pastel green colour and this was wall,” Harry pointed at the wall in front of them. “would have some tree trunks painted on them and a few animals as well.”

“That sounds lovely, what kind of animals would you choose?”

“A hedgehog for sure, because they remind me of you, and maybe a fox.” Harry answered shyly.

“I remind you of a hedgehog?” Louis laughed surprised. “Okay, if there’s going to be a hedgehog on the wall, then I want a bambi. They’re just as clumsy as you.”

“I’m not clumsy!” Harry defended himself.

“Sure love, tell yourself that.” Louis laughed again, crinkles forming around his eyes. “This room is going to look so beautiful when it’s done.” And Harry thought that he had heard him wrong, that his mind was playing games with him.

“What did you just say?” He asked him, wanting to make sure he had heard him wrong.

“I said the room is going to beautiful when it’s done.” Louis repeated, looking almost shy now.

“What’s that supposed to mean? It’s not our house.” Harry hadn’t even thought twice about calling it their house. Fuck. Shit.

“But it is.” Louis answered and Harry’s eyes widened impossibly. He couldn’t believe what Louis had just told him.

“You’re joking.”

“No, I’m not. I bought the house for us and the baby. I want you to move in with me. Surprise!” Louis grinned at him and Harry started crying. Fucking hormones. “Oh, no Haz, don’t cry. It’s alright.” He said and pulled him into a hug, his hands rubbing Harry’s back gently. “How do you feel?”

“No, one has ever done something so nice for me.” Harry replied, sobbing into Louis’ shoulder.

“So, you’ll move in with me?”

“Yes.”

Louis gently took Harry’s face into his hands so he could look at him properly. “I want us to be a family, a real family. Do you want that too?”

Harry laughed wetly. “Yeah, I want that too, with you.” And that was all it took before Louis leaned in, sealing their lips together into a kiss. A soft kiss that meant so much to both of them.

 

“We haven’t talked about names for the baby yet.” Harry turned on his side in bed so could get a better look at Louis, who was currently doing something on his iPad.

They had moved in together about a week ago, only a few weeks after Louis had surprised him with the house. And the nursery had been painted just how Harry had imagined it. Originally, he had wanted to help Louis paint the room but wasn’t allowed to because of the fumes. Their family and friends had helped to set up the furniture, because to be honest Louis wasn’t a pro and Harry wasn’t much help either because he wasn’t allowed to lift anything. So, Harry’s job had it been to watch and tell everyone where the furniture should go. And even though there were still not done with the whole house and boxes were laying around everywhere, the house already felt homey and Harry loved that.

“You’re right we haven’t. Do you have any ideas yet?”

Harry rubbed his belly unconsciously, trying to soothe the little bean that was kicking him. “Don’t laugh at me, but I really like the name Teddy for a boy.”

“Teddy?” Louis looked like he was just about to start laughing. “Okay, I’m not going to laugh at you, but I don’t think that’s a name for a baby love, maybe as a nickname if we would call him Theo or Theodore, but not as a name on its own.”

“Theodore is cute but yeah, I can understand were you’re coming from. So, probably not Teddy then. Do you have any other names?” Harry wanted to know.

Louis looked up from his iPad. “I’m just reading through different lists on the internet, like there’s just so many names, it’s crazy! Okay, what about, hmm, Felix? Or Leon? Leon sounds nice or maybe something else that starts with an L, like Luca? Wait, I’ve something I like more. What do you think about Oliver?” Louis asked him. “I really like that name.” And Harry could see in Louis’ face, that he really liked the name.

“Oliver,” Harry repeated the name. “Oliver Tomlinson. That sounds really nice, like I could imagine to call the baby like that and if you really wanted him to have that name, I would let you.”

“Really?” Louis beamed at him. “Yes of course.” Harry returned the smile. “We can definitely hold onto that name for now.” Louis leaned over to Harry and gave him a kiss. “Thank you.” He mumbled and against his lips.

“Now, what about girls’ names?” Harry asked him.

Louis cleared his throat, looking back onto the iPad. “Hmm, what about Lucy, Emma or Emily?

“No.” Harry didn’t like any of those.

“Charlie, Justine or Grace?”

“Charlie is nice, also it’s unisex, so it could work for a boy too, but do you think it goes with Tomlinson?” Harry tried picturing the name, but it didn’t work for him.

“You’re right, it doesn’t work together. What about Thea or Elisa? I like the sound of Elisa. Do you have any suggestions?”

Harry cleared his throat “Hm, I think Elisa is nice, but not for our baby. What do you think about Ella?”

Louis scratched his scruff in thought. “Ella is a short name and it has a lovely sound to it, I think this name could work.”

“Really?” Harry asked excited.

Louis shrugged his shoulders in response. “We can call her that, if she’s baby girl. Now, we have two potential names. That went fairly quickly, don’t you think so?”

Harry cuddled into his chest, leaving a kiss on his cheek. “Thank you, you don’t even know how much that means to me.”

 

When Harry was 39 weeks pregnant he went into labour. He had had a fair amount of cramps before going to bed and Louis had asked him if he something was up, but because he thought they were only Braxton hicks he told him that everything was fine and tried to sleep.

A few hours into the night he woke up again and couldn’t fall back asleep because he felt just so uncomfortable. So he got out of bed as silently as possible because he didn’t want to wake Louis, took his phone with him and went downstairs.

In the kitchen he made himself a cup of tea and when he sat down on the couch, where Garry was sleeping, the baby started kicking him. “You can’t sleep either, huh?” He asked the baby while rubbing the spot where he had been kicked.

He watched telly for a little bit before turning it off again because there was nothing watch and got up to go to the guest bathroom to have a wee. Just when he had sat down on the toilet he felt a sudden pressure in his lower stomach and then his water broke. It happened so quickly that Harry didn’t even realize what just had happened. His water had broken and he was going to have a baby. Soon.

Harry tried to stay calm and not to freak out, so he went back to the living room and that’s where the first contraction hit him. The first that he acknowledged as a contraction. And it hurt, but it was nothing that he couldn’t handle. When the contraction was over, he took his phone from the coffee table and used the app he had installed to track his contractions. His GP had told him to wait until his contractions were five minutes apart before going to the hospital, so that was what he was going to do.

It was around 5:30 in the morning and Harry was having another contraction, when Louis wandered into the living room, looking slightly confused. “Shit, are you alright?” He asked, sounding concerned, when he saw Harry on the couch and made his way over to sit beside him.

“Mhm.” Harry moaned in response, trying to breathe through the contraction. When it was over he looked at Louis. “My water broke.” He told him and Louis eyes widened.

“The baby’s coming?! Why didn’t you wake me? We have to go to the hospital now, right?” Louis sounded panicked.

“Hey, no calm down.” He tried soothing him. “Remember how Claire told us to wait until my contractions are five minutes apart before going to the hospital?” Harry waited for Louis to nod before continuing. “There not five minutes apart yet.”

“How far apart are they?” Louis wanted to know and Harry took a look at his phone. “The last time was five minutes forty seconds.” He replied.

“That means we can go to the hospital soon. So, I should probably put the hospital bag in the car and get everything ready?”

“Yeah.”

It didn’t take much longer, before Harry hit the five minutes mark and they got into the car to drive to the hospital. “We’re having a baby.” Harry mumbled and Louis kissed the back of his hand. “We’re having a baby.” He repeated.

Later, when Harry had been signed up into the hospital, brought to his room and changed into his hospital gown, a nurse came to see how far dilated he was.

“You’re already at 7 centimetres, it shouldn’t take that much longer before you’re at 10.” She told him and gave him a happy smile before she left the room. “You’re doing great honey. I’m coming back soon to see if everything is alright.”

Harry had tried to stay calm for the longest time, but the pain was starting to get unbearable. “Fuck, it hurts so much.” He groaned as another wave of pain hit him.

Louis, who sat beside him, tried to calm him. “Hey, you’re doing so great love. I’m so proud of you.” He brushed a strand of Harry’s hair that had fallen out of the bun to the side.

“It’s so painful.” He gritted through his teeth.

“I know, and I would take away the pain from you if I could. But just think about the baby you’re going to be holding so soon.” Louis kissed his temple softly.

When It was finally time to push, it was the hardest thing Harry had ever done in his whole life. Louis was there with him the whole time, being as supporting as one could be, but it hurt just so much. There were moments, when he thought he wasn’t able to do it and actually going to die. But it was all worth it, when he heard his baby’s cries for the very first time.

“It’s a girl!” The doctor announced, as she put the baby down onto his chest, and he immediately wrapped his arms around her protectively.

“I love you so much.” He whispered, tears streaming down his face, as he gently kissed her little head. “Louis look at her.”

Louis was crying as well. “She’s beautiful baby.”

There were interrupted when Louis was asked if he wanted to cut the cord, which of course he did, and then a nurse took their little baby girl from them, so she could be checked up.

“Where are they taking her?” Harry asked Louis, his eyes searching the room, he wanted her back in his arms.

“They’re just checking if everything’s alright with her, don’t worry.”

Harry was checked up as well and then he was moved out of the delivery room with his baby in his arms again.

When they were finally alone, Louis sat on the bed beside Harry and curled an arm around his shoulder, looking down at their baby, who was now dressed and sleeping peacefully.

“She’s the prettiest thing I’ve ever seen.” He told him.

“I know, right?” Harry smiled looking down at her. “Little Ella has the same nose as you.” Her little hand was curled around his finger.

“And she has your lips Harry.”

“Yeah.” He mumbled looking up from his daughter and he saw so much love and adoration on Louis face that he couldn’t stop the next words from escaping his lips. “I love you.” He told him for the very first time.

Louis’ smile got only bigger. “I love you.” He replied and then kissed him.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading it, and I would love to know what your thoughts are! :)  
> Also I finally figured out how to put an link here, so you can say hi to me on [tumblr](http://stnbutterflies.tumblr.com/) and reblog [this](https://stnbutterflies.tumblr.com/post/167572995665/stnbutterflies-on-his-way-home-16252-words-by) post I made if you want.


End file.
